Magictron theory
UPDATED INFORMATION IS NOW ON THE LALAE WIKI Formation of magictrons (a pun of imaginary, magic and electrons) and controns: When nuclear fusion occurs at extremely high temperatures, imaginary particles come into existence. Since they are made from nothing, some have negative imaginary mass or charge while some have positive imaginary charge or mass. But they can also have real or complex mass or charge. Magictrons and controns are the most common, having charges of +i and -i respectively. Manipulation by organisms: They are emitted by the sun, where some land on earth. Some land in organisms. Since most are purely imaginary, they cannot affect the organisms, but there are also complex particles. For example, an electron can attract a complex particle with a charge of 1+ and i-, which can attract a purely imaginary Magictron with a charge of i+. Complex particles act as mediators between the real and imaginary worlds. They are all stored in the organism. The imaginary particles can be manipulated to form an imitation of DNA or neuron connections, if the organism has a brain. This means the animal's DNA code or memories is preserved, similar to a soul. This soul is retained in the dead organism's carbon, which in the presence of these complex particles, form diamond and buckminsterfullerene molecules, creating a crystal with a purple hue. When these crystals are stimulated, they can open a rip in the fabric of space-time, creating a path to a parallel universe. Manipulation by wizards: The three cultures of wizards manipulate magictrons in many different ways. The Cryos of the north and Wizards of the East tend to manipulate the power of the elements, the Orients of the south learn to adapt to the elements and the Sorcerers of the West harness impure power. There are eight elements - Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Wood, Ice, Metal and Lightning. The Cryos adopt five of these elements - Earth, Water, Wind, Fire and Ice, the Orients implement Earth, Metal, Wood, Water and Fire while the wizards use Earth, Water, Lightning, Fire and Wind. Wizard's magic - Elemental Elemental magic has four disciplines, each falling into one of two groups. The first contains Imitation and Adaptation, while the second contains Manipulation and Transportation. There are five main elements, Earth - manipulation of solids, Water - manipulation of liquid, Wind - manipulation of gas, Fire - manipulation of exothermic reactions and Lightning - manipulation of electricity. Wizard's magic - Sigils and Enchantments There are two languages that can enchant objects, The School of Dread's EVIHCELDDIMRAGIC (Evil crude magic) and the native language of the Draxons. To make a spell in EVIHCELDDIMRAGIC: Think of a mystical sounding spell: You shall be forced to roam the Netherlands for eternity! Then, record where the spaces are in the phrase: --- ----- -- ------ -- ---- --- ----------- --- --------! Next, input the letters backwards! YTI NRETE RO FSDNAL RE HTEN EHT MAOROTDECRO FEB LLAHSUOY! Change the made up words to ones that make sense: Tee net or fords nail rear then eight maori decoration February laugh soy. Then, put this backwards. Yos hgual yraurbef noitaroced iroam thgie neht raer lian sdrof ro ten eet! Now, try your best to pronounce it (in a spooky voice) These words of power will activate your language part of the brain, which will in turn cause the magictrons to bond like neurons. They are duplicated through talking. The shape of the mouth will form more bonded magictrons, which will be propelled by your breath onto the object you wish to enchant. If you do not wish to chant aloud, you can create a sigil using the same process, except the bonded magictrons are sent to your hand, which can either be traced onto the object, or pressed on with your palm. Impure magic Impure magic is a form of photons with imaginary spin. They come in different frequencies, and these frequencies stimulate different parts of human behavior. First, there was only green magic. It was formed by imaginary photons settling into forests. Since at the time wizards were adapted to living in forests. It stimulated the growth, nature and instinct parts of humans. Then, civilization was developed. Two new frequencies came with it, Red and Yellow. They settle in mountains and plains respectively. The Red stimulated freedom, emotion and impulse, while the Yellow stimulated protection, order and light. At times, these photons contradicted each other, since Red values instant gratification, which could not be achieved through the new farming lifestyle. Yellow values order, and had the discipline to wait for the harvest. Next came the next step in human intelligence - the industrial revolution, which brought with it Blue and Violet energy. Blue valued knowledge, manipulation and illusion, and formed on islands, while Purple valued darkness, ambition and death and formed in swamps. The sorcerers did not realize, however, that a great enough imbalance of this energy can halt spiritual development. It was an extremely efficient way to harvest energy though. Science-magic With this knowledge of magic, technology was created that harnessed it. A magical internet, called the aethranet (that connects to the aether (magical hyperspace) and accesses magictrons arranged in a binary position. Additionally, there are also programming languages. One can use genetic engineering to print DNA samples. It is called MAGIC, standing for Mystical All-Purpose Galactic Intelligence Creator. With this language you can design your own life forms. Mr Peril, from the School of Dread, has created a wide array of Magical apps that use MAGIC, such as: A magictronic being with a variable degree of anti-gravity, allowing levitation A forcefield using the same idea A bird that can Magically Imitate Earth, stopping any harmful projectiles An element manipulator that can remove toxins and poison from food A portal that transports your spirit into your body from a minute ago - called Undo.